Clare & Jake
by FasterThanMyBullet
Summary: Clare and Jake have known eachother since they were little, and didnt always get along. Now that they're older, what happens when new feelings develop? R&R!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hi! So this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. I don't think it does though I'm planning multi-chapters, even if people don't really read it. all the Cake stories I read are really fast paced, one shots, and/or SUPER sexual, like ALL lemons. Not saying I don't like them, but I just think Cake would be more like this. Im rating this T because there will be cussing in the future and make-out scenes. Yay! This also will probably be uploaded fast. And possibly no A/Ns at the beginning or ends… **_

_**So this is the prologue. **_

_**Jake is 7 and Clare is 6 and a half. **_

_**Clare is a bit out of character I guess. Mostly more confident and spunky. any way! On with the story! **_

Jake POV.

"JAKE!" I heard Clare yelling from behind me.

I kept running.

She followed.

I ran all the way to the lake in front of our cottage. I stopped at the edge of the lake, holding Clare's dolls clothes over the water.

"GIVE IT BACK JAKE!"

"NO!" I screamed back.

She came up and tried to get it out of my hand. I held it up higher.

"STOOOPPPPP!" she said again.

I just held them up further. She kept jumping and fell into the lakes' shallow edge. She started crying.

"Clare?" I heard her mom calling from the front of the house. My dad followed after her.

"jake? Whats going on?" my dad said.

"H-he took my dolly's clothes-s." Clare sobbed.

"jake give them back and apologize."

Clare's mom helped her out of the lake, and Clare held her right hand out and had her left hand on her hip.

I gave her the clothes back and stared at my feet and mumbled, "sorry."

"thank you." She said and trotted off to the place under the tree where she had been playing before.

"Clare? Honey, don't you want to change?" Her mom asked.

"Nope." She said, still playing with her dolls.

Since Clare really wasn't paying attention, her mom just sighed and walked back into the cottage with my dad following behind.

I went and stood at the edge of the lake, picked up some rocks and threw them in, being extremely bored. Then, I saw a dead frog by a log on the shore and got an idea.

I picked it up and went over to where Clare was playing.

"Hey Clare."

She ignored me.

"Claaareeee." I said again.

She still ignored me.

I threw the dead frog at her. It hit the side of her face.

"JAAAAAAKE!" she screamed.

I ran away, smiling. She got up and started chasing me.

I made it to the edge of the lake, stopped, and turned around to face her.

I threw up my hands in surrender.

She didn't care. She pushed me into the lake, then skipped away back to where she was playing under the tree, as if nothing happened.

But, I saw her smiling to herself, just as I had when I threw the frog at her.

_**A/N. sorry its so short. But it IS the prologue. I'm currently working on the first chapter. (like as soon as im done typing, im starting chapter 1.) I don't have a beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes (I don't think there are any…) but! I hope you liked it so R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Age:

Jake: 12

Clare: 11

Clare POV

Our Family was going to the cottage again. The cottage next to the Martin's.

Jake. Martin.

..

He always manages to get me in trouble one way or another, every summer. When I was 6, he got me in trouble for pushing him into the lake after he threw a dead frog at me.

A dead Frog.

On my face.

And _I _got punished. No dessert for 2 days, which is a big deal when the dessert is Mrs. Martin's famous apple pie, and I had to go to bed early.

Jake got _two_ servings. And got to stay up late.

Every summer he gets me in trouble for something _he_ started.

Every. Summer.

And every year, I try and get him in trouble but he always, _always_, gets away with it, because the adults always see me doing something wrong. Never him. Even though he started it.

But this year, Jake is acting different. He doesn't rush up to our car as soon as we pull up like he used to.

I get out and I see jake throwing rocks into the lake angrily.

My mom and dad get out and hug mr. martin and then they run into the cottage.

Darcy gets out of the car and goes to our cottage to watch tv.

I walk up to jake.

"jake?" I say.

"hi clare." He says. He still throwing rocks into the lake, and doesn't really say anything.

Now I know, somthings up. He always, _always,_ smirks at me when he sees me.

"is everything alright?" I ask.

"No." he says.

He doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it.

But I do notice that Mrs. Martin isn't here. She normally comes out with a fresh plate of cookies for us when we get here.

I pick up a rock and throw it into the lake. We watch it sink.

Jake sighs.

"Where's your mom?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

I see his eyes watering.

I don't ask again.

We each throw a rock into the water.

Later that night when my mom was tucking me in at night I asked, "mom, where's mrs. Martin?"

She sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Martin are getting divorce."

I looked up at her as she kissed me goodnight and left.

Divorce. That's why Jake was so sad.

The next morning, I went outside and saw Jake sitting on the tire swing in the big oak tree between the cottages.

I stood infront of the swing so he would stop and look at me. when he did, I saw his eyes watering. He had been crying.

I hugged him. He seemed shocked at first, but then he hugged back. Tight. And he didn't let go for a long while.


End file.
